Some Time Alone
by MidnightRedEyes
Summary: Emily's been waiting up for a long time, waiting for her husband to get back. Therefore, you can't blame her for deciding to take a soak in the hot-tub. What she doesn't realize that it'll actually lead to an unforgettable night with Zero...


**A/N : After being cooped up with exams for such a long time, I HAVE RETURNED! This time, it's for a ZeroXOC pairing. The OC I'm using today will be Emily ^^**

**Emily is actually based on someone I know, someone who really helped me through a lot. I'm really happy to be her friend ^^ Anyhow, shall I get on with the story?**

**DISCLAIMER : Vampire Knight does NOT belong to me because if it had, I wouldn't have inserted Yuki to the plotline T_T**

**Rated M though, so it's kinda Lemon-y... So watch out if ya hate lemons xD**

_~ Some Time Alone ~_

"It's already past midnight!" Huffed the woman who lay on the sofa in a fetal position. Her eyes were of a magnificent navy blue while her hair was ebony-black. Her frame was a gentle and beautiful one while her skin was fair yet not too pale.

Emily was currently married to Kiryu Zero. Well, currently would be too strong a word, perhaps recently would be better since she had married just a week ago.

It was also around this time that Zero had decided to buy a hot tub for their large house, but for what purpose it was, she didn't know... Yet...

Nevertheless she had waited too long to soak in it, and finally decided to as it was a chilly night...

* * *

Gently stripping to her underwear, she made her way into the outdoors. Luckily, there was a large wooden gate which couldn't be destroyed, which was why she could have perfect privacy when necessary.

"Cold..." She mumbled as she immersed herself in the water. Soon, she found herself pleasantly warm and also rather sleepy. "Just a few minutes..." She mumbled to herself as she let her head tilt to the side...

_Meanwhile..._

Zero had arrived home and found it strangely empty... "Emily?" He called out in a soft tone, looking about in worry. "Emma?" He asked again, using her middle name as he walked about the house.

Soon he discovered that the corner door leading to the outside was open and curiously, he tip-toed near. He found his cheeks trying their best to battle against the vivid blush which tried so hard to dominate him.

"I'm getting all these perverted thoughts now..." He muttered to himself, shaking his head and then slapping his cheeks to pull himself together. "But I want to touch her..." He continued to himself.

Resisting this was too much...

He splashed into the water, slipping off his coat and throwing his tie aside, letting the steam soak through his shirt and clothes. "Emily..." He murmured in a soft and seductive tone, thus waking her up.

"Z-Zero?" She questioned in surprise.

"I'm sorry... I just can't hold back anymore..."

**_* Lemon Much *_**

"Zero..." She moaned softly as he began to tug on her strap with his fangs.

"I really can't stop myself... I've waited for an entire week, too afraid to touch you. But now, I just can't hold myself anymore." He whispered, loosening his shirt and gazing at her newly exposed chest.

She felt herself blush vividly as he eyed her bare-self and licked his lips.

He moved his attention to her breasts and flicked his tongue over them, causing her to gasp. "Your skin is so soft, you know..." He whispered, gently kissing them.

"Zero, stooop." She moaned tilting her head backwards.

"Did you honestly think I would? Right now?" He smirked, gently nipping her ear in a teasing manner. He began to place gentle kisses across her jaw, all the way to her waist, biting her delicate skin here and there, just to let her know that he was working on her.

He moved his hands to her legs, "Spread..." He whispered after having kissed each foot in an incredibly gentle manner.

He turned to her lips which seemed to be beckoning to him, "Hold my hand... I'm going to push in right now..." He whispered in a slightly hoarse tone as he held her hand gently and held her waist with the other.

"Ahh, no... No! Gentle... Not so hard... So rough..." She whispered as she felt him deep inside her. "Not here!" She moaned as she almost slipped under the water.

With a grunt, Zero held her up and continued to work on her.

"Zero... Stoop! I'm about to..." She gasped, clutching his shoulder blades tightly, an excruciating pain erupting from deep within her.

"Ah! Please..." She murmured as he then kissed her, licking her lips and beckoning for entrance.

She refused at first but he then slipped his hand to her breasts causing her to moan, thus taking the opportunity to push through. His tongue swirled around her own in a passionate dance and her soft grunts, gasps and moans made him long for much more...

**_* End of Lemon *_**

"Zero..." She moaned, turning to the side and clutching at her heart tightly, feeling the warmth of the water brush against her exposed skin.

Zero kissed her forehead gently and then her cheek, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you so far..."

"I don't mind... Just don't scare me and let me know when you want to do... It..." She murmured, a heavy blush taking over her cheeks.

He smiled softly, "It's of no use..."

"What?" She asked him, raising her eyebrows, still blushing tenderly.

"Surely without you, I wouldn't be able to exist anymore..." He murmured as he wrapped a loose arm around her shoulders.

"Idiot, I know..." She admitted in a tone as soft as his own, as she embraced him tightly. Their bodies close to one-another and sharing the same body warmth.


End file.
